


Meet and Greet

by J_EnotsoLovely



Series: One Piece One Shots and Drabbles [51]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Badass Roronoa Zoro, Canon-Typical Violence, First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Slash, Roronoa Zoro and Vinsmoke Sanji Bickering, Sanji is not a chef in this AU, So he fights with his hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely/pseuds/J_EnotsoLovely
Summary: "And what does a monster want with a demon?"Blue, vibrant electrically blue eyes shone, bright with mischief. A hand was outstretched, and a wide leering smile was flashed at him, filled with sharp, canine like teeth. "Roronoa Zoro, I think you're cute. Let's be partners."
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: One Piece One Shots and Drabbles [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936849
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	Meet and Greet

**Author's Note:**

> This just a little something that might become a little something more. Depending on the reception, I might continue! UwU
> 
> Also, in the event I continue, things might or might not change, I'm not sure.  
> Please enjoy though!

"Please-- ah fuck. Please spare us!"

Zoro sighed, pulling out the sheaves of paper that Chopper had tucked into his blazer before he left. _Eren Foster and Issac Gardner._ Zoro glanced between the documents and his newfound victims, comparing the live faces twisted in raw fear to the photographs Chopper managed to snap at an earlier date. He'd have to remember to thank his brother later. The files on the two dipshits in front of him really came in handy. He stared down at the two men, both shying away like he was going to kill them or something. 

The green haired man paused.

Well, that part _was_ true but still....He hated that he always got stuck with the beggars. Though he supposed it was his own fault, the boss likely trying to expose him for the soft sap that he was. But he wouldn't be surprised if it was actually Nami's idea, the damn witch fucking _lived_ and _breathed_ for tearing apart Zoro's "tough guy" persona. Or maybe even Kuina. 

_Fuck it. Who cares long as I get the job done n all?_

"Tch, spare ya?" The teen growled, hauling the man: _Gardner_ , into the air by his shirt collar, and giving him a rough shake. The guy had to have been in his mid thirties but the years clearly weren't kind. For a second, Zoro imagined how scared that girl was, fuck not judging a book by its cover. Those fucking jackasses were creepy as hell, and to have _that_ be the last thing you ever saw...

"The hell should I spare you for? 'specially after the shit you n' your friend over there pulled. They were just _kids_ for fucks sake ya sick asshole." he finished, waving his free hand, the one with the gun at Foster, finger inching towards trigger as he aimed it at the floor, letting off a warning shot. The sound echoed in the abandoned alleyway, mice, or rats, or whatever else infected the god forsaken area scuttling away.

He hissed at the rough jerk of his hand. Goddamn movies made it seem like shooting one handed was cool or some shit. Like hell. It was even worse that Nami wouldn't let him walk around with his swords. Something about it being "too conspicuous." 

"W-we didn't do nothin'!" The man screamed, cowering on the ground as he curled into a ball and Zoro felt his resolve cracking, if only just a bit.

"Yeah well, I wouldn't be after you if that were true, now would I?" he snapped, more harsh than he intended and silently urged Luffy to hurry the fuck up and call. If Zoro didn't get confirmation fucking right _now_ , he'd end up letting the pathetic pieces of shit go free. On cue he felt his phone vibrate, a tinkling melody rising from the cover of his pockets.

"You move, you die." The green haired teen stated simply, before letting Gardner drop from out of his grasp and reached for his cell.

He grabbed the phone and flipped it open, putting it to his ear. No more than a second later he heard a voice break through.

 _"Yo! Demon-ya? Time to head back, you have a match coming up, it starts in half an hour."_ The voice on the other end of the line was _not_ Luffy, but it was the next best thing. The head hancho's boyfriend. Unofficial second in command after him.

"EH???" he felt his eye twitch. "The hell are you talkin' about? My schedule was supposed to be _clear_ today Law." 

_"I know Demon, but Chopper set it up. Said this person had been sniffing around the ring for a few days, looking for you apparently."_

"People come around to start trouble all the fucking time, what makes it any different." Zoro was starting to get pissed, the shit made no sense what so ever. His brother wasn't one to make rash decisions, and the fact that he set this up-- on the day they were supposed to hang out no less- - meant that it was serious. The thought made him ever angrier.

 _"Yeah I know, but he wouldn't say much about it, so I left him alone."_ Law responded, sounding bored and mildly disinterested, the way he always did.

Zoro stood, irritated and contemplating his next move. Out of the corner of his eye he watched Garnder tried to crawl away and pinched the bridge of his nose, holding back his exasperation. 

He always got stuck with the wanna be escapees too.

A yowl pierced the air and Zoro gazed impassively as the man cradled his leg, blood spurting through his fingers in thick gushes. "I told you _not to move_ , dumbass. And now, because of you, I'm down a bullet. _Fuck._ I should shoot you again, just for that dumb shit."

_"Huh? You're still working? I thought you were on your way back already?"_

Zoro jumped slightly, he'd forgotten that Law was still on the line. "Nah." He replied, cooling down some. "I was waiting for you to confirm it. That its them."

There was a bit of static.

What sounded like shuffling, through paper or something and then the voice came back.

 _"Yeah its them. I just checked with White Fang. He said leave the bodies somewhere discreet and he'll send a squadron to come and grab it."_ There was a pause, then his boss spoke again, the rare seed of humor seeping into his tone. _"He also reminded me that he's against all this. Said that he wouldn't have let the case gone cold."_

"Of course _he_ wouldn't have. But everyone else? Yeah fucking right, these sickos were off scot-free." Zoro laughed, no humor behind it and tilted his head, holding the phone in place between his ear and shoulder as he cocked the slide, smirking slightly when he heard Foster whimper. "But fine, I'll be there in a jiff Traffy."

There was silence, but he could practically _hear_ the older male's sigh.

 _"it's better than Torao I guess."_ And then the line went dead.

The green haired teen righted himself, letting the device fall to the floor. It was going to go through deconstruction anyways. The sims card needed to be changed out, and all signs of his existence erased.

He studied the two men on the ground with a mix of disgust and pity. Eren Foster and Issac Garnder. Ages 35 and 28. Brought to court on charges of raping and killing two young girls. It should've been easy enough to prove, plenty of nasty evidence lying around. They were guilty, anyone with half a fucking brain knew that but the judge was too busy filling his coffers with bribe money to deal out proper justice. Whatever the hell _proper justice_ was.

Zoro shrugged.

Not like it was his problem, it wasn't anyone's problem anymore, well, except for the cleaning crew.

He glanced down at an imaginary watch, tapping his wrist lightly with the muzzle of the gun. A simple 9mm. "See here's the deal." He started, fury welling at the spark of hope in their eyes, the silent prayer that they'd be set free.

Roronoa Zoro was a softie, he knew it. It was a part of him that he couldn't and didn't want to erase. 

But he couldn't help but to think about Chopper when he caught whiff of this case on the news. That could've easily been his brother, had they traveled down the wrong road. Had Luffy not found them. He was a killer sure, just like these two were. But it could've been a lot worse. 

He laughed, showing the men his empty wrist. "The thing is.." he continued, glancing between himself and his victims. "My watch keeps saying your time's up."

"Please! Please spare us!" Both men were trying desperately to get away, one with a useless leg, the other with two broken arms and the sight would've been comical if it wasn't pathetic.

"You sure you want those to be your last words?" he whispered, not bothering to hide his contempt.

The shots were loud, deafening but still not able to drown out the last strangled cries of _"PLEASE!"_

It was the type of thing that used to haunt his days, as he went about his business, their voices following him every waking moment. The blood that he used to not be able to get rid of, no matter how many times he washed his hands. The nightmares that chased him at night, and the way he used to jolt out of bed, a pool of sweat around him.

Zoro crouched down to sweep the blood off of his shoes, tossing the handkerchief on Gardners' corpse as he grabbed the discarded cell, pocketing it once more

He used to not be able to handle it, the killing. 

But lucky for him, The Demon took over, and Roronoa Zoro learned how to be a deep sleeper. 

_"You got a match, it starts in half an hour."_

Zoro let the words turn over in his head as he walked down the street, afternoon sunlight seeping into his skin, the suit he was wearing trapping in the heat and making his body feel hot.

It was one of the odd things that the boss was picky about, dress to impress and all that shit. Real rich coming from the guy who had an ass, shit, and toilet paper still stuck on the right cheek kind of fashion sense. But that was besides the point, and Zoro didn't mind the dressing up regardless. He was more concerned with the message that Law had given him.

Hancho knew better than to send him into the ring on an off day, it was one of the first deals they'd settled, and Luffy had been faithful to that promise. Plus, Chopper _never_ set matches for him. Ever. Let alone on their already rare hangout date.

Which meant that the words were telling him something different.

Zoro sighed, shoulders sagging and he shoved his hands into his pockets, picking up the pace to a brisk trot. He understood taking precautions, and despite his short temperament, he did everything in power to remain invisible to society. His baby brother's life depended on it, so he knew better than anyone the importance of being careful.

But _damn,_ secret codes were a pain in the _ass_.

_So someone's waiting for me. By the looks of it, they're male, around my age. A match. And as far as the boss knows, they've been at my place for 'bout 30 minutes, a bit longer than that. The balls on this guy. Who could it be?_

A part of him was impressed. His apartment didn't exactly have top-notch security, but Chopper rigged the place up from top to bottom. It took Zoro most of the fucking year to learn the correct stepping patterns. That and several flash bombs with pepper spray to the face. It was a miracle that he could even _see_. And to figure it out seamlessly, was a level of athleticism that bordered on ludicrous.

 _It was amazing_ , as much as it pained the teen to think it, teeth gritted and face heated with embarrassment. Another part of him was pissed, but he'd be a liar if he couldn't admit that his blood was beginning to spike, ready for another altercation. Though it didn't seem like the teen, whoever the hell he was, was any threat, according to Law at least. 

_"Chopper set it up. Said this person had been sniffing around the ring for a few days, looking for you apparently. He wouldn't say much about it, so I left him alone."_

That was good. It meant that the intruder wasn't violent, and didn't seem like they'd be getting violent until Zoro came home. He felt himself let out a low sigh of relief, followed by an immediate sensation of mild guilt. He knew Chopper could handle himself, and if he were here, he'd insist that everything was okay, under his control. After all, the house _was_ his domain.

A sixteen year old doctor prodigy and budding demolitions expert. A real head for science of all kinds, his brother was. All about theories and numbers and medicine, wanting to figure out how things worked in the world. Smarter than Zoro could even _dream_ to be, and he couldn't even bring himself to get upset when all the teachers outright insulted own his intelligence, comparing him to his brother-- who was in the same grade although he was three years younger.

He wasn't at school enough to care anyways. He had his own lifestyle, and nothing inside four brick walls could prepare a single one of those bratty ass students for the things that he had to do to maintain his lifestyle.

He paused slightly as the apartment complex came into view, and contemplated how he'd handle this new, unexpected development in life. It wouldn't make sense to charge in guns blazing, and he didn't have enough bullets to do that anyways. It'd be better, and probably a shit load funnier to act calm, and confront the guy with a cool, level head. Throw whoever it was off and use the time to gauge their intent.

There was no need to rush, since Chopper wasn't in any immediate danger.

_I guess that settles it then. Well, there ain't no time like the present._

He squared his shoulders, walking up a flight of stairs, their rooms on the top floor. He reached for the knob, wincing at the slight sting of the hot metal and twisted, not at all surprised when there was no give. The door was locked, as it technically should be and Zoro found it interesting. It a was melodramatic, pointless attempt at making everything appear normal.

Actions that would be sensible if a person had approached mainly to steal something without ever leaving a trace. Not so much for breaking...and well, _staying_ in a person's home. There was a high possibility that the kid knew exactly who Zoro was, _really_ was. And he could only assume that they were cut from the same cloth. So why the secrecy? Most of the mafia members that _weren't_ complete idiots were prideful creatures, set on asserting dominance. This person, whoever they were, seemed to be paying respects.

And nothing made Zoro's red flags go up like a stranger showing kindness. Still, something was off, and for a moment Zoro had an image flash through his mind of the person sitting with their back to the door, ready to unleash the cliche, "I've been waiting for you." line. 

He snorted.

_They must be a goddamn theatre kid._

But there was nothing to be gained from waiting around. Swiftly, the teen pulled out his key, inserting it and twisted to the side, before opening the door slowly. 

The room was dark, shrouded in shadows aside from the bits of light slipping through the still-cracked door, and slit shutters. Not far in front of him, he saw a silhouette veering off to the left, one that very clearly was not his own, and smirked, the previous vision working its way back to his mind. Slowly, he closed the door behind him, the soft click echoing in the near silent room. The tan teen made his way to the kitchen, trusting that his brother disabled the traps laid out and headed towards the refrigerator, blazer already halfway off by the time his hand reached the fridge handle. 

He grabbed a bottle of water, ignoring the looming figure that had made its home on his living room couch and instead ran his finger through his hair, satisfied at the silky of the green locks. It was only after he'd been sufficiently cooled down that Zoro even bothered to glance over at the other teen, regarding the boy with a disinterested eye.

"So, no " _I've been waiting for you"_ line? Shame, I was really hoping for something like that. Like some shit out of a movie." 

He couldn't see, still adjusting from the brightness from outside, but he knew that his words had been heard by the soft scoff that sounded. There was a shuffling noise, a small sound like a bounce-- getting off of the couch likely-- and then slow, steady footsteps. 

"You might want to be more cautious Roro-chan." The voice was lilting, tinged happily with amusement at the nickname, and by the sounds of it, they were much closer. Across from him, 10 feet apart at the most. "Who knows what kind of _monsters_ might be lurking about."

The green haired teen laughed lightly. "What? Like _you?"_ It was Zoro's turn to scoff. Definitely a theater kid. He understood know why Chopper didn't just dispose of the shit straight away. His little brother did like to avoid violence whenever possible. The teen oozed power, even a baby would be able to sense it, but he was non-threatening. So completely at ease. 

Which meant that he was likely a spy or an information broker of some sort. Sneaky. Dangerous.

_Whatever._

Whoever this kid's boss was, they sure as hell chose the wrong target to glean information from. He may be (the official) second in command (take _that_ Traffy, abusing boyfriend privileges), but his Mafia was unlike any other. They were the StrawHats, an organization that was created completely by accident, by a man who liked fighting crime for fun, but didn't want to be bound with rules.

They were something odd. And like _hell_ would Zoro ever give up anything of value about his family to a douche like this. In one smooth motion he reached over and flicked on the light, squinting momentarily at the brightness, senses screaming at him to make up his damn mind. 

"Yes." Came the amicable voice and this time, Zoro could see that it belonged to a pale teen with black hair-- dyed but he wouldn't say anything about it yet-- a black turtleneck over white loose joggers-- the green head squinted, peering closer, because-- yup, fucking _yup,_ those were _his_ joggers, his _favorite fucking pair--_ so much for respectful, and black thai slippers. "Exactly like me. I'm a monster of the highest caliber."

"Riiigght." The tan teen replied, his patience running dangerously low. "And what does a monster want with a demon?"

Blue, vibrant electrically blue eyes shone, bright with mischief. A hand was outstretched, and a wide leering smile was flashed at him, filled with sharp, canine like teeth. "Roronoa Zoro, I think you're cute. Let's be partners."

"And I've confirmed it, your a nutcase, a damn lunatic." Zoro laughed. He was too though, he had to be, for thinking what he was thinking. And for following someone like Luffy.

_Keep your friends close, and enemies closer, ain't that how the saying goes?_

He'd be sure to protect his people, his family, the ones who took him in, gave him hope when it had been snatched away, the ones who believed in him. He'd protect them, and if he had to live with a serpent to do it then he'd do it.

Besides, maybe the kid could come over to their side, Chopper wouldn't have let the guy stay alive for this long otherwise.

"I don't trust you, not a bit. Especially since you haven't even given me your name. But I've been told that I'm pretty fucking stupid, so why the hell not?" He shook the other boy's hand, not surprised by the strong grip and grinned, finding the entire situation surreal. "Still though," he added, tone growing dark. "I catch a whiff of you betraying me, and that's your fucking _head_. I'll mount it on the goddamn wall, ya hear?"

The pale teen only smiled, blue eyes crinkling along the edges. "I expect you to keep that promise." He replied, voice filled with amusement. 

And then Zoro was on his stomach, left arm wrenched tightly behind his back, a boot digging into his spine. 

"The name's Sanji. And as your new partner, I say we should spar, think of it as a way to break the ice. Don't worry, I won't hurt your pretty face. Not too badly anyways."

"You fuckin--" His words were cut off by a painful grunt, and he sucked in a breath, the pressure on his arm not lessening and the pressing knowledge that if he didn't move _right fucking now_ he was gong to end up with a dislocated shoulder.

 _Well damn Sanji._ Zoro thought, a rakish grin stretching his features. _What an introduction._

He really was too soft.

5 minutes in, and he was already-- very literally-- be stepped all over.

_Guess its time to put a brat in his place._

And with that Roronoa Zoro wrenched his body to the side, effectively, and purposefully dislocating his shoulder, its pop loud resounding throughout the kitchen.

His pain was worth the blank look of surprise on Sanji's face, sea colored gaze alight with child-like confusion.

"Now you no last name having ass little shit. Let's get started."

Zoro woke with a low groan. He felt pain emanating from countless spots on his body, pouring out from every crevice imaginable and he cursed the useless sack of flesh that his soul resided in for it's weak resilience. He still wasn’t used to the ultra adrenaline rush he got, will power, his old sensei used call it. 

He cracked his eyes open, sticky and somewhat watery from sleep as he stretched languidly, arm hovering precariously in the air while he yawned in an exhaustive manner. 

“Oi, you asshole, watch what you’re doing. Get your hand out of my face.”

Zoro chuckled softly, then wrinkled his nose at the taste of bad breath and dried blood before responding with a sleepy, “Yeah, well get yor face outta my hand why dontcha?” and promptly fell back into a semi-comfortable position. 

Then froze.

….

“ _WHO THE HELL’RE YOU_?” He yelled, voice practically a snarl as he flung himself off the couch, ignoring the protesting of his body in favor of discovering the source of the noise.

“Oi! Over here, mosshead. Right on time too, guess the kid was on to something.”

Zoro’s head turned of its own accord, and so fast that it almost gave himself whiplash. His neck hurt like hell and he winced as he touched it, accidentally grazing a bruise that he hadn’t known was there. The green haired could hear whoever it was in his apartment cackling softly and he did his best to glare in their general direction, though it was hard to see through the residual sleep and blurry vision. He could sense no malicious intent and that small fact made him more comfortable than it should have. His vision cleared slowly and the first thing that came into view was short tufts of blond hair, followed by bright blue eyes, and below that, a feral smile. 

“G’morning sunshine.” Sanji snorted, cutting his hands sideways in a small wave. 

“Why’re you still here?” Zoro growled, coming shakily to his feet and watched as the pale teen did the same, moving from his spot on the edge of the couch and reaching an arm out to steady the teen by his shoulder.

“Maybe you don’t remember, but I kicked your ass. Must've had a stressful day, huh? You passed out from the pain, you're little brother almost killed me for it." Sanji smirked, long pale fingers ghosting over a bruise. "He also told me to say, _'I told so idiot. You've been pushing yourself too hard._ ' Left medicine for you too. Glad you’re back on your feet though, it'd suck if I had murdered my brand new partner by accident. Though I _am_ fairly strong. Tell me, how come he was so willing to leave you with me? Even gave me instructions on what to do if you didn't wake up.” Sanji gazed at him, blue orbs wide and imploring as he cocked his head to the side but Zoro was frozen in his spot, the implications of what the other said starting to sink in.

“Shit.” He cursed with a laugh and stumbled to his room, yanking his dresser drawers open to pull out 2 pairs of underwear and some hastily chosen articles of clothing. "It just means that he knows I can kick your ass, is all."

Sanji snorted, rolling his eye. "Partners don't lie to each other, Roro."

"Call me that again and I'll kill you." 

Only one day and this fucker was _already_ a nusiance.

Luffy was going to love him. 

“Here.” He said, and tossed some black boxers behind him without bothering to look back. 

There was a brief moment of silence, and Zoro relented to giving a halfway turn to see Sanji holding the cloth in his hands like it was some sort of foreign entity. He looked at the other male, his ice gaze brimming with confusion.

“Um, what’s this?”

“Boxers, you can borrow them for now.”

“And why exactly do I need your boxers?”

Zoro rolled his eyes.

 _This guy is_ such _an idiot._

“Because you’re coming with me jackass. And before you ask where, I'm taking you to my boss. We can't exactly be partners without approval.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are very appreciated!  
> So, on a scale of 1-10, how much would you like to see more?
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
